Win For Me
by rubylicious
Summary: "Win for me, Cato. Win for me..." Cato's last days in the arena. ON HIATUS
1. Win for Me, Cato

"You get Fire Girl. I'll chase after 5." I whisper to Clove as the girl from 5 runs into the forest after collecting her backpack. Clove nods in response and I sprint into the forest in pursuit of the fox faced tribute, unsheathing my sword as I run. I survey the forest when I enter. There is no sign of her. First I jog left and have a look around. There is no sign of her. When begin to head right, something stops me.

"CATO!" It's Clove. For once, there is fear in her voice. This must be bad.

"CLOVE!" I yell back. I begin to run as fast as I can back towards the Cornucopia. When I get there, I see Katniss on the ground with a horrified expression on her face, Clove cowering down in front of Thresh and Thresh looming over Clove with a face that looks like it's been doused in rage. Thresh grips a rock in his humungous hand and brings it down onto Clove. She cries out in pain and I begin to run toward them again. I vaguely register Thresh tell Katniss to go, but all I can think about is the girl slowly bleeding to death on the ground. By the time I fall onto my knees beside her, the two other tributes are gone.

"Clove!" I gasp. A smile flickers onto her face.

"It looks like there'll be only one victor of the games this year, huh?" she says in barley a whisper.

"No! Don't talk like that! We're both going home! You're not dying on me!" I say franticly.

She says nothing, but she lifts up her hand and touches my cheek.

"Clove! Stay with me! Don't go!" I plead. "I love you." My last sentence comes out in a whimper.

"Win for me, Cato. Win for me…" She stops breathing.

"NO!" I roar. I shake her body, but she remains motionless. I let out a stream of swear words and curses. That's it. I know what I have to do now.

I have to win. For her.

 **Hey guys! I found this sad to write, because I always found Clove's death one of the saddest in the book. But this will have more chapters. Basically it's a fic about Cato's last days in the arena. So, until next time, farewell. And may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. Good Riddance

When I get back to where Clove and I camped, I collapse. I still cannot get over the fact that she was killed be Thresh. Thresh. God damn it! Thresh took our backpacks! Oh, well, just another reason to kill him.

Reasons to kill Thresh:

Because he killed Clove.

He stole our damn packs

He's a dork from District 11

I overall need to kill him.

After making my list, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Light floods into my eyes as they flitter open. I groan and slowly get up. For breakfast, I eat a little dried fruit. Then I grab my pack with the little supplies I have left, grasp my spear in one hand and slip my sword through my belt loop, and set off to Thresh's domain. It doesn't take me long to find him, since he's such a dunderhead he chose to hide out in the open. He sees me coming and grabs a rock. I begin to sprint forward, rage completely taking over my mind and body.

"YOU. KILLED. HER!" I roar when I reach him.

"SHE KILLED THAT LITTLE GIRL!" He blares back and grasps his rock tighter. I don't bother to correct him; I have no time for that.

He has to go to hell.

Before Thresh can even so much as move the arm that is holding the rock, I spear him through the abdomen.

"You can die like your pathetic little district partner. And that's what you get for messing with careers." I snarl bitterly.

"You," he gasps huskily. "You will go to hell." And his body grows stiff.

"Good riddance." I murmur and raid his supplies.

 **Hey guys. Writing this chapter made me feel good. I know that sounds really evil, but I came home from school today and as soon as I got in the car I burst into tears. I'm not being bullied or anything but I've been feeling a little left out from what my friends have been doing. But I hope you liked the chapter, and the next one should be up soon. Don't forget to review!:) And if you like SYOTs, go and submit to mine! It's on my profile.**

 **Farewell, dear avocados! (don't ask, I don't know why I said that, I don't even like the things)**


End file.
